


自投罗网

by FakeFavourite



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeFavourite/pseuds/FakeFavourite





	自投罗网

30代精英律师前辈全圆佑×20代法律系高材实习生权顺荣 

[18X]

♪———※———♡———※———♬

全先生穿过酒店长长的走廊站在房门前的时候，觉察出一丝不对劲，瘦长而骨节分明的手捏着房卡停留在半空中，细长眸子眯起若有所思。据说猫科动物在进攻敌人前便会如此盯住对方，是以释放出某种危险的信号。

或许正因如此，全先生听觉超出寻常的敏锐，房间里的细小动静穿过了厚重木门，仍清晰的被他捕获。

偏头思索片刻，仍是将房卡轻轻贴上。“滴。”尖锐的声音在无人的走廊里略显突兀。他一手抱着厚厚文件一手开门，转身不忘将门轻轻带上，声音极轻，咔哒。

细长的双腿向室内阔步迈开。今天的全先生比平时着装更是正式，修身剪裁的深蓝色条纹西装包裹着精瘦修长的躯干，银丝眼睛架在高挺的鼻梁上，略微掩住眼里散发的精光。转过墙角，目光自然而然的扫向窗边。如他所料，有不速之客正坐在他房间里的沙发上。 

全先生随手扔下文件，抱了一路胳膊早就酸的厉害，脸上倒是看不出三五异样。慢条斯理的解着领带，语调懒懒的。“你怎么在这儿？”

窗边的人白衬衫配西装裤，亦是正装打扮。只是脸上似是依旧有几分稚气未脱。午后的阳光映在脸上，堪堪能让人想象出细嫩脸颊上的绒毛，便如刚成熟水蜜桃的一般的。嘭嘭散发的果子甜香弥散在空气里。诱的全圆佑轻轻吸了几下鼻子。

“我来送份文件，顺便等您回来。”沙发上的人气势摆的足，丝毫不输阵仗，手里是另一张房卡。不知从哪部黑帮片子里学来的套路，卡片有一下没一下的轻轻着磕着茶几。

全圆佑盯着他，突然勾勾嘴角，眼角纹路深了深，笑得开心。

权顺荣没来由的心里瑟缩一下，被全圆佑盯着倒像是被天敌盯上成了志在必得的猎物一般。

“小荣倒是出息，还能使些手段拿到我这房卡了。”

语气稀松平常，仿佛只是拉家常。

权顺荣暗暗腹诽了对面的人千百遍，全大律师从见到的那天起就没给过他好脸色，不是阴阳怪气就是冷嘲热讽。

可不是天敌吗。

自己每次就跟被逗着圈儿耍一样。

每一次…

全圆佑的领带终于解完了，不耐烦的又扯开一颗扣子。抱着胳膊站到他面前，似笑非笑居高临下的望着他。

“你要送什么文件？这个？证明X公司税务合同造假而我知情还帮忙造假的，这个？”

全圆佑瞟了眼文件封面，又看回权顺荣，好整以暇的看着他。

仿佛看一个猎物自投罗网还并不自知。十分有趣。

权顺荣仍负隅顽抗。“可是这是事实，你…”

“因为这玩意儿是我伪造的。”

忍不住不耐烦的出声打断他。

面前的人因为被戏耍而恼羞成怒，反应片刻又觉着自己再次落入陷阱输的败北而挫败的很，最后默默垂了头。还是学不会泰山崩于前而不改色的年纪，脸上红红白白唱了一出戏，嘴唇不自觉的撒娇般嘟起，倒叫人于心不忍。

全圆佑无奈，这孩子就是太爱较真罢了，自己偏偏也心狠，总想着法子打击他。

于是伸手，轻轻摸了摸面前的毛茸茸的头。

又想了想，缓缓蹲下来。

“学会了么？没有谁会把重要文件放那里给别人拿走了去。送上手的东西，总不会是什么好东西。至于私闯他人房间，我叫你去历练可不是学这些歪门左道。”

说完这话也没再出声，他知道权顺荣聪明，点到即可。

半晌权顺荣终于抬头看他，孩子气的嘟了嘟嘴。

“我还是太想赢过你，太心急。”

全圆佑眼神温柔了些，或者说，称得上是柔情蜜意。

“我这是几千年的道行。想赢过我么，怎么，还想一步登天？”

可不，看着猎物自投罗网楚楚可怜，全先生当然心花怒放。

“离模拟开庭倒还早，也不急这一时半刻，走，请你喝酒去。”全圆佑拍拍他，自顾自的去换衣服。

“那我穿什么？”权顺荣一愣。

全圆佑衬衫解开了一半，露了半边肩膀，回头笑笑，眼神暧昧的很。

“你穿什么问我干什么，又不是约会。怎么，原来是想跟我约会…？”

“嗬！”

房门被摔上，咚一声响。

全圆佑乐不可支的笑倒在床上。

太有趣了，他心想。

酒吧是露天的，吃完饭来的时候夜色早就暗淡了，四周映着暖色的灯，倒是浪漫。

全律师端着酒杯斜斜靠在露台边，他穿了身运动服就出来了，没有工作的时候，向来不爱穿那劳什子西装。运动服掩去了些成熟男人的韵味，显得倒像是毕业不久的青年。

看起来像是跟权顺荣差不多大。

权顺荣也端着酒杯走过来，他促狭的问道，“没被查身份证？”

收获了一个白眼。

也不怪他。权顺荣原本不过二十出头，模样生的稚嫩，孩子气的很。

说来悲惨，二十出头的B大法律系的高材生，大学几年间大小比赛模拟法庭奖拿到手软。毕业前进了他这位知名校友的律所当个实习生，被他成天打击挫败。这次模拟法庭全圆佑带队指导，心一狠佯装不耐烦了，摆出一副知名学子也不过如此的臭脸，把他赶去了对方队伍。

这才有了今天一幕，权顺荣输的彻底。

权顺荣酒量一般，加上心绪不佳，脸上染上了些潮红，眸子朦朦胧胧的。

嘟嘟囔囔的说话。“我真差劲。”叹了口气，“我好佩服你。”

全圆佑凑他近了些，说话间有些酒气混着他身上香味，“我像你这么大的时候还不如你。”

“别拿这种客套话安慰我。”肉眼可见的，权顺荣有点生气，皱着眉头。

全圆佑装作无意的拍拍他肩膀，就势将手搭上。“那你说我为什么要故意挖坑让你跳。”

“不知道，看我不爽所以不想再看见我？”他摇摇头，确实想不出被全圆佑针对的原因。

气息突然凑近，带着酒气，带着全圆佑身上所特有的木质调清香。气流划过耳边，声音羽毛般的。“我想看你自投罗网。比起我主动，岂不是更有趣。”

酒精麻痹了交感神经，反应变得迟钝而生涩，权顺荣手捏紧了杯子，愣神的瞬间脖子上轻轻传来手指的触感。

“我是说，我喜欢你，不想那么早说出口罢了。”

原来这便是自投罗网。权顺荣脑袋昏昏沉沉的，好闻的酒香纠缠在唇齿之间，意识朦胧间只存着这么个想法。

腰间被瘦削有力的胳膊禁锢住的时候，他深刻反省，到底自己是被酒精冲昏头脑还是被全先生的美色迷昏头了呢。

全圆佑轻轻说出“我喜欢你”那时候，原只是想看看面前小孩不知失措的惹人疼模样，眼睛水汪汪的又可怜兮兮的望着你，血液温度也能叫他沸腾了去。

谁知面前的眸子只是露出几分迷离，下一刻一股青涩的气息袭来，混着奶香的，笨拙生硬的吻轻轻凑上来。还是个半大不知情事的孩子，凑上来的时候自己倒先闭了眼，睫毛一颤一颤抖得厉害。

这回反倒是换做全圆佑不知所措，唇上蜻蜓点水那一下似是被打了烙印一般，猝的点燃周身血液，在心头炸开欣喜。他享受逐着猎物攻城略地的快感，看猎物一点点被标上自己的印记。却在权顺荣明明白白凑上来回应他的时候，大脑一片空白。

是他想当然了。明明是两厢情愿猪吃老虎，他倒以为是自己手段高明。

猎物哪里是不会跑呢，他只是乖乖等在那里用狡黠又无辜的清纯眼神望着你。

全先生，你还不来吃掉我吗？

房里温度暧昧至激剧升温，早先的文件被全先生大手挥过在地上散的到处都是。全圆佑停下动作看着面前的人，嫩唇微启，撒娇似的嘟起来，透着几分饱满晶莹，白白嫩嫩的脸上眼神还有些发懵，眼神朦朦胧胧的望着他。许是被吻的失神。

未成熟的果实一般，青涩却充满着芬芳的吸引力。

甜美的小孩被他抱着，半跪在腿上对着他。此刻小手不安分的去扯他上衣拉链，唇瓣亮晶晶眼睛也亮晶晶的，像是孩童盯着美味的糖果垂涎欲滴。全圆佑宠溺的看着他轻笑，声音低到洞穴一般，有一丝喑哑。

“这么主动？”一边说话用大手包裹住那不安分的小爪子。

小孩又嘟起嘴不满的望着他。“可是顺荣呐衣服都被你脱了。不公平。”

俊俏的小孩，眼角尖尖脸颊有些婴儿肥，只是上衣被他剥下就奶香四溢萦绕在他鼻周，青涩笨拙的来撩他，尾音也故意咬的软糯。

全先生这辈子引以为傲的自制力瞬间溃不成军，他一手揽过面前人的腰，不轻不重的捏着腰间软肉，嘴唇急不可耐的凑上去，狂风骤雨胡搅蛮缠的一个吻似是想将权顺荣拆吃入腹。 

他记得权顺荣与他得意洋洋的说过自小练舞练体育，运动会向来主力。可是他偏生全身都软乎乎，唇瓣是软糯的，与他纠缠着的小舌是香软诱人采撷的，腰间是软绵绵的。手探向下，包裹住那两瓣浑圆，极佳的手感只让人将他狠狠蹂躏了去。

权顺荣在他怀里软成一汪水，初涉情事怎受得住这般撩拨，小手轻轻推着他，口中不清不楚的溢出几声嘤咛。终于被放开，气喘吁吁的控诉他，“你坏。”

“我还有更坏的呢。”全圆佑手间动作未停，咬了咬薄唇，坏笑着看他，“这点儿就受不住，顺荣果然还是小孩…”

“我才不是小孩。”权顺荣善于学习，小手有样学样的不安分的向下探去，隔着布料抚住他胯下物事。

“那是我太老？”全圆佑制止住他的作乱，将他环腰抱起，腿环在自己腰上。小孩拿手勾住他脖子，口齿伶俐的跟他辩论，“不是老，是…成熟…唔”

不熟悉的重量感欺上身来，脖颈被惩罚性的轻轻咬住。“那你该唤我什么？”全圆佑循循善诱，手自腰间袭上，轻轻揉住胸前小小一点摩挲，满意的感受了到迅速的坚硬。

“唔，叔叔…”

饶是全圆佑也受不住被怀里人这般唤着。沾染了情欲的眸子偏生单纯的望着他，见招数奏效俏皮的勾着嘴角，口唇被吻的饱满如待开花苞。勾着他脖子俏生生的又软绵绵的唤他。“全叔叔，顺荣想被你吃呐。”

全圆佑抱过他，迅速将衣衫褪了。他真是从未料到自己在性事上能被一个小孩勾的失了魂，胯间早已硬起。早知不该逗他，惹的自己白白吃苦。他向来不是个温柔的爱人，此般却只能心甘情愿的体贴备至。

俯下身去轻轻含住顺荣胸前，拿舌尖轻轻捻着，手在他前面安抚着摸了两把。见顺荣身子软下去隐忍着轻轻呻吟几声，才停了前戏。

起身拿过润滑的物事抹在指尖，将他腿尽数分开，膝盖抵进去，半跪着俯身轻轻吻他。“有点痛，忍忍就好了。”鼻尖相抵，是哄孩子的口吻。

便是前戏做足也不敢贸然进入，手在穴口外转了数圈才轻轻探入。动作极其缓慢而温柔的，两根手指胆怯的挤进，一点点开拓着未知领域。甫一进入便被穴壁疯狂绞住，初次被异物侵占的甬道略干涩，卡的全圆佑手指进退不得。

他急的只得一声声哄着小朋友，轻轻吻着叫他放松。

小孩在他怀里泪眼婆娑，眼睛眉头皱作一团，并不好看。全圆佑只觉着可爱到心底里，轻声数落自己的不是，哄他再放松些。另一只手握住他前面性器，硬了半天好不容易得到纾解，被前后套弄的前端出了些清液，后头倒终于松了下来。

全圆佑心下无奈，自己性事上何尝吃过这种苦头，只光顾着哄怀里人儿舒服。他拉过顺荣的小手叫他帮自己弄，小孩听话的握过轻轻抚弄着，手法算是笨拙，倒也知道轻重缓急。软绵绵的手指在他前端龟头轻轻打转，尽了力气想讨好他。于是闷哼两声算是肯定了他的努力。

全圆佑将手指试探的深浅进出几下，见后腔阻力小了许多。权顺荣这时脸颊粉红，仔细看甚至红到了脖颈，诱人且可口。若不是不便分心全圆佑真想凑那脖子上好好吮咬一番，打上些只属于他的印记。

真是个妖精，天然精于此道般知道怎么勾着人一点点吃他。

周身被撩拨的起了团火，躁动的引着全圆佑加快了动作。充分润滑以后，将硬挺的性器一点点向里挤进。小孩浑身白嫩，臀瓣圆润中央粉红小穴慢慢吞吃着他充血而紫黑的物事。淫糜的场面让他血脉贲张控制不住的加快速度。

“疼…”小孩突然掉了眼泪，委屈巴巴的黏黏糊糊哭作一团，下面亦是夹得紧了让他咬紧牙关。全圆佑见着这幅惹人疼爱的场景只想加大力度顶入嫩肉好好蹂躏，偏生又喜欢心疼的紧，哪里舍得让他受苦。只得一点点拓着，手轻轻摩挲着顺荣腿间内侧。他那里生的敏感，摸几下身子就软了。

终于从顺荣口中呜呜咽咽的溢出些喘息，下面小口张着些了，微微的吞吃着性器，带出水液搅出叫人脸红心跳的咕叽声。圆佑的囊袋轻轻撞击在他臀肉上，一下下清晰有声。

“还痛吗？”圆佑一边向里顶着柔声问。嫩肉一层层缠上来，舒服的紧。顺荣这身子第一次调教就美味诱人，眼角是粉的，唇瓣是粉的，乳头也是粉嫩的立起，因着被操的敏感，浑身都透着春意。

“呜呜…”小孩只知道呜呜咽咽的从齿缝间溢出声音。圆佑的力道大了些，他羞的紧不想出声，把手指拿到唇边咬着。坚硬的性器在他身体里肆虐，他缠缠绵绵的承着。

圆佑把他双腿分的更开了一些，扶着架到自己腰上。性器埋入的更深了一些，重重的顶入又拔出，察觉龟头划过某块嫩肉时顺荣抑制不住的喘息出声。于是一下一下的捣着那块碾转厮磨。“呜呜嗯…不要…”小孩口中只知说着不要，下面诚实的绞紧吸着他性器，快感水波般蔓延开，圆佑满足的发出喟叹。

“顺荣真好吃啊…”他拿话羞他，“叫出声给叔叔听听好不好。”顺荣被操的失神，情欲催的浑身潮红，却还摇着头不愿出声。

全圆佑自然容不得他，手里用力抚上他的阴茎，好生安抚着，指尖划过铃口，使着坏轻轻打转。腰腹亦是加大着力大操大办起来，穴口殷红，裹着他的肉柱进出，带出些媚肉又被肏进。这般往返十几次，顺荣身子轻轻颤着，手指勾着他脖子呻吟出身。

“嗯嗯…唔…”断断续续的语调呜咽着，“叔叔，嗯啊…叔叔…”小孩失神般的唤着他，腰颤着。“顺荣要到了啊，喜欢吗？”扶着他的腰一个狠狠顶进，顺荣腰背弓起，出声喘着，“喜欢…”高潮到时脚趾蜷起划在圆佑腰上，前面竟也射了一股白浊在圆佑小腹上。

软软的卸了力，圆佑将他圈在怀里吻着，亲了亲额头再啄了几下唇瓣。腰间加快速度，托着他细嫩的屁股交代了精关。今日自始至终倒是他伺候顺荣更多些。全先生虽向来不是容易伺候的主，看着怀里小人儿偎着他眼角带泪梨花带雨的模样，第一次开苞便是给了他，心里便是满足的紧。

一番缠绵承欢后被圆佑抱进浴室，身子骨依旧无力，软软靠在他身上任由他拿着花洒给自己冲洗。小手打着圈儿描画着圆佑精致的锁骨，心里感慨全圆佑真好看，适才床笫间眼角眉梢泛着红微微流汗的样子，勾的自己失了神。

“顺荣想什么呢。”圆佑捏了捏他的脸颊。

“在想你为什么这么好看。”小孩抬头看他，语气甜甜的。

“那顺荣喜欢我吗？”

“肯定喜欢。”答的毫不犹豫。 

“从什么时候开始的呢？”全圆佑突然好奇起来，究竟是谁先心甘情愿的踩了诱饵。

“从我第一次见你那天吧，你穿着白衬衫站在办公室窗边。”

“当时我就在想，你真好看。”

“我一定要让你喜欢上我呐。”


End file.
